1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil core replacing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the space of an engine room of an automobile and a motorcycle is limited, and the space for locking an oil core is so cramped that there is not sufficient operating space for removing and replacing the oil core; therefore, disassembling tools must be used for demounting and replacing the oil core. A conventional oil core removing and replacing device includes a seat body, at least one rotating disc and at least three rotary members. The rotating disc and the rotary members can be rotated relative to the seat body, and the rotating disc is positioned between the rotary members and makes contact with the rotary members. When the rotating disc is rotated relative to the seat body, the rotary members will be driven to rotate together with the rotating disc. At least three clamping pieces rotatable and demountable manually are respectively fixed with the rotary members and hence, the clamping pieces can unlimitedly and axially rotate respectively relative to the rotary members. When the rotary members are rotated relative to the seat body, the distance between the clamping pieces will be changed but still will keep an equal distance.
When clamping pieces of different lengths must be used for meeting with operation demands of demounting and replacing different oil cores, the clamping pieces of the conventional oil core removing and replacing device have to be detached and replaced with new clamping pieces of different lengths, thus increasing trouble in operation. In addition, numerous different-sized clamping pieces have to be reserved for coping with different operation demands and such clamping pieces are likely to be lost in use.